divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Fat Chance
Fat Chance is a quest received from Gula at Sir Gula's House on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. This quest must be completed for Clue III of the main quest To Find a Wizard. Description Prerequisites You must speak with Bernard at the Healers' House in the Great Market district to receive An Appetite For Murder, and complete that quest to gain access to Sir Gula's House (either Bernard will grant you access, or you can tell the guards that you are there on Alzbeta's behalf if you killed her or turned her in). Walkthrough Sir Gula's House When you meet Gula on the top floor of his house, you find he has turned into a troll. It seems that "in a craze of euphoric hubris" as he calls it, he vowed to steal the troll king Bragi's golden dinner plate, a task many thought was impossible. He succeeded, but was cursed. Now miserable with his physical appearance and uncontrollable gluttony, he asks you to end his life. Whether you agree to do so or not, ultimately the conversation ends with a decision to attempt to break the curse by returning the Golden Plate of King Bragi to where it came from. This pleases Behrlihn, since he is convinced Sir Gula knows something that you need to know. If you have not done so yet, you must speak with Heleon on Lanilor Lane and accept the quest Herbal Medicine to obtain "Heleon's Cellar Key" which unlocks Gula's Archaeological Dig in Mardaneus Plaza. (You can complete both quests in one trip.) Gula's Archaeological Dig Head to the archaeological dig site (the trapdoor entrance is right next to the Mardaneus Plaza waypoint shrine, south of the Circle of Trust Inn). Inside you'll face level 36 undead creatures. At the bottom of the stairs, where the passage makes a right turn (from south to west), smash the crate and urns in the corner. This reveals a concealed Troll Door Key. Further west there is a fork in the corridor where you can continue heading west, or turn south. Optional: Take the fork to the south and use the key to unlock the door. This allows you to open a chest containing random loot. Smash the urns here to find another Troll Door Key. Continue westward, through the locked door. Ahead is another door, this one unlocked. In the next room you will see two troll statues, one belonging to a troll king, and the other a troll queen. Each has a pedestal in front of it. The statue closest to the door (in the southeast corner of the room) is the one you need, so approach it and place the golden plate on the pedestal. Optional: This room also contains two chests (one requires level 7 lockpicking skill to unlock), the book Heleon's Log on a table, and the last two Heleon Potions for Herbal Medicine. Return to Gula to see if the curse was lifted, and to complete the quest. Quest Items Rewards *5632 exp and 900 gold *One choice of: 2815 exp, 900 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore Gula also gives you the key to his treasure chest. Among other items, it contains: *Dragon Wizard Helmet (part of the Dragon Wizard armor set) *Gula's Book (quest item required for Clue III of To Find a Wizard) Category:Aleroth Quests Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests